Broken Toy
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Mikan dissapeared 6 years ago. Now she comes back with a whole new attitude and style. What happen to her and is she calling Persona onii-chan? bad at summaries but please read.
1. The Return

My first story. I hope you like it if not then that's ok too.

Chapter 1: The Return

_A toy is what we all are. Created by god until that one person comes to pick you up at the store to reunite us. But most of us our returned because that was not are right owner, but most of us find them. I got taken away once and got broken. Then I was returned and put on the self were no one looks. Im still broken mind you, but im on a self that we now call the darkness because we are broken and no one wants to fix us._

It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping, their was a slight breeze going, and a black shinny limo was driving.

Inside the limo were two people. One was a brunet with a heart shaped face. Chocolate eyes hidden behind tired eyelids. She looked to be 17 years old. The second was a man who looked to be in his 20's. He had black messy hair, a dangly earring with a white stone at the bottom. He had a white mask covering his blood red eyes.

The limo came to a stop at the tall gates of Alice Academy formally known as Gakuen Alice.

The two got out of the car and were greeted by a long drawn out "MIIKKAANN".

A man was coming at them. He had blond, shoulder length wavy hair. He was wearing a pink blouse with purple skinny jeans. His purple eyes had the beginning of tears in them.

A sigh was heard from the brunet girl now known as Mikan Sakura. " Naru, please don't scream my name like that. My ears might bleed." said Mikan coldly with a glare that could make a tiger run for his life. Narumi shuddered at this new Mikan. _'What happened to the old Mikan we all knew and loved.' _thought Narumi with a sigh. Mikan, who read his mind scoffed at the thought . _'She died 5 years ago.' _she thought with a look of disgust.

"Narumi I'm going to take her to her room now. You can go get her tomorrow in the morning. Right now she needs to rest." said the black haired man.

"Hai, hai Persona-sensei. Mikan I'll see you in the morning. Ja ne." said Narumi as he walked away.

"Thanks Persona for getting him to shut up. Now I can finally rest. The trip was very tiring for me."

"No problem he was annoying to begin with so I don't mind. Now come on, lets get to your room."

They walked to the girls dormitory and stopped in front of a special star room. They walked inside to see the living room decorated in black and silver. The couch was a nice velvet black, the coffee table in front was also a black painted wood lined with silver paint. A 32' flat screen TV was hanging from the wall. There were two comfy chairs that sat on either side of the sofa facing each other. They were also black.

The kitchen has black marble counter tops, the fridge is a stainless steel silver, the microwave matched the fridge, the floor was a pretty white marble with black flecks in it. The table was an oak one with four chairs to go along with it.

Her bedroom has a swinging king sized bed black satin sheets silver colored pilows covered the front of the bed. A deep brown desk was placed near the balcony window. It has her favorite black apple laptop with blue fames going up its back. She then saw two doors. One that led to the bathroom and the other that led to a walk-in closet completed with a body mirror that shows what you look like from all angles.

Simply put, her room was amazing.

Mikan sighed again. "He overdid it again" she said. Persona looked at her, then said, "Only the best for his niece. Ah, that's right, he said to stop by his office before you go to class and don't worry I'll be there so you don't have to explain to much since I know you don't like talking that much anymore."

"Thanks Per-no, Rei-nee. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there for me since I'd left this stupid place. Besides I'll have to see _him_ soon anyways." said Mikan who looked up to her big brother and smiled one of her now rare smiles. He also smiled one of his rare smiles.

"ill be going now, see you tomorrow. Same time and place." he said then left.

Mikan sighed for the third time that day and thought_ 'I'm back at this nightmare of a place.'_ then went to go unpack.

I'm done with the first chapter.

Please R&R


	2. New Student

Do not own GA so don't ask

Chapter 2 : The New Student

Mikan's POV

'_Dark. Cold. Where am I? Am I dead? Wait I see light.' "Uhh… I feel like a mess." I said. "Yeah and you look like it too" said a playful man voice. "Akira shut up and help me up." "Alright, alright, jezz, don't bite my head off." He helped me up and put me in a sitting position._

_As I looked around I noticed that Nicole and Jay weren't with Akira. "Akira, where's Nicole and Jay?" I asked._

"_Oh, they took on your mission since it was your 4__th__ one this week. Which explains what happened to you now."_

"_WHAT. Akira help me stand so I can heal myself. That mission is way to dangerous for them. If anything happens to them it will be my fault. And I cant handle that." "Ok"_

_Akira helped me up. I started to heal myself on the way to the warehouse. My mission is to kill 3 snipers and escort a very important man to the Academy. It is a top rank mission._

_Nicole and Jay cant handle it and Jay's alice will go haywire if I'm not there._

_When we reached the site I saw Jay about ready to use his alice. I started running as fast as I can, but before I got there I saw a bullet entered the back of Jay just when he used his alice. A huge explosion went off. The last thought was 'Rei-nii help…us…plea..' then I blacked out._

_When I woke up there was a bright white light above me. I looked around and all I saw was white. White walls, white door, white sheets, and a man dressed in white standing by a machine checking something. Wait, WHAT A MAN DRESSED IN WHITE STANDING BY A MACHINE. WHERE THE HECK AM I?_

"_Oh, good your awake. I'm your doctor, Dr. Smith. Your at York Hospital, you've been asleep for 2 weeks now. How are you feeling?" he asked. Hey now that you mentioned it I feel like a Mac truck ran over me 5 times, but that doesn't matter at the moment I need to talk to my brother._

_So brushing aside his question I asked "Where's my brother at? I want to see him now." He sighed then said "Ok, then when your done, you have to answer all my questions deal?" "Deal"_

_The next thing I knew was that the man was exiting. Then a few minutes later my brother came in looking a little disheveled, which was very rare. He also had his mask off, so his eyes where a bit bloodshot. Man this is where you need a camera._

"_Rei-nii what happened? Where's Akira and Nicole? And what happened to Jay? Was the mission completed?" I bombarded him with questions. He sighed and slumped down into one of those hospital chairs that are uncomfortable. _

_He said "Mi-chan" with uncertainty 'Whoa, who is this and what happened to my cold but sometimes kind brother?' I thought before he continued. "When I got there after hearing your thought, I saw you in a creator with Akira. Then the important man drove up and asked what happened. Then we called the hospital and got everyone who was injured treated."_

_He took a deep breath then continued "Nicole died in operation because there was too much damage. Akira had a very, very slim chance in making it so there was no hope for him. They pulled the plug on him about a week ago. You were the same but then you pulled through. They said it was a miracle. You don't know how relived I was to hear that, I thanked all the Kami's that were listening to me." one tear fell from his blood red eye. He had his head down then started back up again._

"_Jay, when they found him he was already dead. The three snipers were also dead. The mission was a success, but it was sad that we lost three of our strongest.". _

_He didn't look at me after that. I was refraining from crying because he told me it was a sign of weakness. Then he did something I thought he would never do. He brought me into a hug. "Mikan, it's okay to cry at this moment. I wont hold it against you. So just let it out." then I started bawling like there was no tomorrow. He was crying silent tears with me._

Beep…Beep…Beep…Crash

I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. "Great that's the 4th this week." I said. I looked over to the wall where the clock was to see that it was 6:30 in the morning.

I sighed and got out of bed. I walked in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, what I saw was not pleasant at all. My face was tear stricken. I took of my clothes to reveal a tattoo on my back. It was a pair of angel wings that went across my shoulder blades. In the center was a complicated design. It had two eyes with a cross in between them. The rest of it just crissed-crossed together.

It faded away after 5 minutes. "I musta showed too much emotion and used my alice a bit to much too.

I took my shower then got dressed in the high school uniform, though I modified mine. The plaid blue skirt has a silver and black studded belt and chains are hanging from the loops with my keys. I put on my boots with buckles on that go up to my knees. The white shirt is not tucked in and two buttons at the top and bottom are unbuttoned. The tie that we are required to ware is done sloppily and hanging loosely around my neck. I added a chain on my blazer because my wallet is hooked to the other end.

When I'm done I check the clock to see that it is only 7:30 a.m. So I head to my uncle's office.

~End of POV~

When Mikan gets to the High School Principle's office she knocks three times. She then hears a 'come in'.

When she walks in she is greeted with the sight of her brother sitting on the leather couch and her uncle behind his desk. Mikan then goes over and sits beside her brother.

"Mikan, I'm glad your back. How was your training in America?" said the principle.

"It was… eventful uncle Kazu." said Mikan who looked very uncomfortable. Persona who notice this said in a cold tone, "Uncle if you have any questions about her training then talk to me about it.".

He looked over at Persona then nodded. They talked for a good 30 minutes before a knocking was heard at the door. "Come in". Then Narumi came in. "Sir, Mikan and I need to get going to class now." He nodded then said "Mikan it was nice to see you again. We should talk more often. If you need anything you know where I'm at, so run along now and get to class."

Mikan then stood up and gave the principle a hug. " Mikan be a good girl and don't forget, tonight same place and time." said Persona. "Don't worry Rei-nii, I wont forget." and with that she left with Narumi.

When they reached the classroom, 2-B, he told Mikan to wait outside. She gave a nod as a reply.

~Inside the Room~

Narumi skipped in wearing dark blue jeans with pink jeweled hearts going down the right leg. He had a soft pink blouse on.

"Alright class settle down now. I have an announcement to make." he said.

The class still chattered away while he sweat dropped. Koko then read Narumi's mind and screamed "WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!". The class went quiet and turned to the teacher. Narumi sweat dropped again. "Eh, I was going to say that, but thanks Koko. You may come in now."

The class paid close attention to the door except for two. When the door opened, Mikan walked in and stood next to Narumi. "Please introduce yourself." a sigh, then "Mikan Sakura, Special Star, Dangerous Abilities class, Alice Nullification and S.C.E. And don't bother me or it wont be pretty." she said coldly.

Everyone was quiet until you heard metal hitting the floor, then "MIKAN."

Phew another chapter done.

If you have any ideas don't be shy and just tell me.

Read and Review.


	3. The brothers

Do not own GA so don't ask

Chapter 3:The Brothers

"MIKAN" the class screamed except for two. She covered her ears and let a low string of curses flow from her mouth. She then spoke louder "Would you all shut up already. God now I can't hear myself think and I think I need hearing aids."

The class became silent until Narumi spoke up "M-Mikan y-your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga, who is in the back. Well free period." then he fled for his life, afraid of what Mikan would do to him.

Mikan gave a death glare from where he exited. She then turned to find her new partner staring at her with a slightly open mouth. _'Oh great, __he __is staring at me like a freak. And why is his mouth open? Oh well, who cares better make the most outta it.'_ she thought as insult after insult came into her mind. "Oi, Hyuuga, close your mouth unless your trying to catch a fly.". With that he closed his mouth and gave her a small glare. Finally the silence was broken by "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO NATSUME-SAMA LIKE THAT. I, SUMIRE SHOULDA, OF THE NATSUME-RUKA FAN CLUB WILL NOT TOLERATE A SLUT LIKE YOU TO TALK OR SIT BY HIM." said Sumire as she stood up from her seat red in the face.

Mikan who heard this turn very slowly to look at her. Giving her one of her best death glares and an evil glint in her eyes said "Ohhh, what are you going to do about it then. Punish me or are you going to scream until my ears bleed because you are doing a very good job at the last one." "WHY YOU. I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP FOR YOUR BACK TALK TO ME." she said as she got up and used her alice.

"Bring it on then Permy. I can beat you with one finger." Mikan said confidently. Just as she was a foot away from Mikan a black blur pushed her away and onto the floor then grabing Mikan's hand to make her face him.

The class watched in shock as Persona apeared. "Mikan may I ask why you almost killed one of your classmates?" he asked annoyed. "She made me mad." was her simple reply "I should of told you to try and not kill your classmates when you left instead of a reminder.". When he got a good look of her he frowned and asked "Where are your control devices?" "You never took me out to Central Town since I came back so how am I supossed to wear them when I don't have them" was her smart remark. "Don't get smart with me young lady.".

Then Natsume spoke up for the first time today. "Persona" he said with disgust "why do you have Youichi on you arm." "Hmm" he looked up from Mikan to see Natsume giving him a death glare then back down to the boy on his arm that is fast asleep. Mikan also just took notice of the boy in her brother's arm. "Persona why do you have You-chan?" she asked as she stared at the sleeping boy.

"Well I was on my way to my room for a good, well deserved sleep after some buissness I took care of. Then when I was walking by the Sakura tree I noticed him sleeping there, dead to the world, I figured it was his nap time and he was skipping class. So I was going to take to his room when I felt your alice flaring and knew it was a bad sign, came here. I forgot about him since I was busy scolding you." he finished his explaination. "Ah, so that's why. Now are you going to let go of my arm?" Mikan asked after she completely calmed down. Sensing no danger he let go of her arm. "Since Narumi ran out I'll give him to you and we can go get your control devices." Persona said as he handed her Youichi. "Fine, lets go before they completely recover from shock." Mikan said and with that they left with Mikan holding a sleeping Youichi.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Anna. "I don't known, but we're going to find out." said Hotaru while dragging Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Natsume.

~At Central Town~

"Wow, look at those two.", "Awww don't they make a cute couple.", and "The boy is so hot and the girl is so pretty. Wait they have a kid so their off limits, boo." is what Mikan and Persona have been hearing since they got to Central Town.

Persona has the day off and Mikan is skipping school, so they bothed changed clothes.

Mikan is wearing black capris pant with chains hanging off them. Her shirt is purple with a silver crown on it. At the top of her shirt it says 'Born to Rock Out' in pale yellow. Below the crown has the words in silver 'Duchess of Rock&Roll' and she is wearing her black skater shoes.

Persona is wearing black baggy jeans with chains on it. He is wearin black skater shoes too. His shirt is red with black splatter paint on it and says AC/DC. He wasn't wearing a mask at the moment.

"Alright I'll hold Youichi for you now." "Why?" "You've been holding him for an hour now." "So. I just think you don't like the way I'm holding him. Admittit it." "Fine, I don't."

Mikan was holding Youichi bridal-style, Persona was getting irritated by it, and Youichi was still dead to the world.

"I'll give you him when we get to ACD Rob's, which is now." said Mikan as they ended up at the shop. "Here, just don't drop him."she said as she gave him Youichi.

They walked in and to the counter. "Rob where are you?" said Persona as he looked around "I need control devices.". Then this man apeared out of nowhere. He had short red hair with a red goatee. He had an all green suit on. Simply put he was not a ladies man, although he tried to look it.

"Ahhhh, Persona, how are you? And who is this lovely young lady you have here?" takes Mikan's hand and kisses the back. "Mademoiselle, you look lovely today." he said. "Rob get your hands off my sister before I make you not able to do buissness or father any children." Immediately takes hand off her "We need 8 removable control devices. Mikan you chose the rest." Then Mikan goes and disscusses what she wants. Persona goes and sits in a chair.

Mikan decided to get piercings, four on each ear. The first three go in this order : black, red, white, and then a silver on the top of her ear. The same goes for the other ear.

They exited the shop. Persona grabs Mikan's hand, surprising her, and drags her off some where. They end up at the Howlon shop. "Order." "Huh?" "I said to order. Don't make me repeat myself, Mikan." "Oh thanks." said Mikan.

"Umm, excuse me I'd like a large box of Howlons." said Mikan, Persona looks down at Youichi and said, "Make that two larges." the man nodded and gave them two boxes. "500 rabbits." Persona put the money on the counter and Mikan grabs the boxes then they head towards a tree to sit under. When they got there Persona leaned over Mikan to observe Rob's work on her ears. Mikan knowing this let him and turned her head a little to the side to give him better access.

~Hotaru and the gang~

"Wow, look at those two.", "Awww don't they make a cute couple.", and "The boy is so hot and the girl is so pretty. Wait they have a kid so their off limits, boo." is what the gang heard when they found Mikan. When they saw Persona they were shocked to see him in causal clothes.

They followed them until they got to a store called ACD Rob's . They looked in the window and saw that Persona got really mad at a man kissing the back of Mikan's hand. The temperature started to go up a little. Then after 30 minutes they came out.

Persona then grabbed Mikan's hand and headed to the Howlon cart. The temperature rose a little more. They were shocked again as they saw Persona pay for two large boxes of Howlon.

They followed them till they got to a tree and they sat down. For the third time that day they were shocked at what Persona's done. He kissed Mikan by leaning in over her! The temperature rose to 50 degrees that instant. She even deepened it by turning her head! And Youichi was sitting right there asleep in his lap! They finally broke away after 5 minutes. _'Rich, I'm gonna be rich'_ thought Hotaru as she filmed her camera since they found Mikan and Persona.

Natsume then walked over to them and shouted, "Oi, Polka, what the heck are you doing with that dirty old man!". "What's it to you?" Natsume grew mad at this answer and shouted, "You freaking KISSED him in public" Persona and Mikan raised an eyebrow at this "the Polka I know would never do that. Who are you because you are not the Polka Dots that we know!" "I can do whatever I want whenever I want. You are not my parents so butt out." said Mikan, her voice growing louder with each word.

"Kuro Neko, be quiet." said an angry Persona. "YOU STAY OUT OF IT!" screamed Natsume. Mikan who knew why her brother wanted Natsume to be quiet said, "Shut up".

Persona sighed and said "Too late, Mikan". Mikan slumped against the tree as the group heared a groan.

They all looked at Youichi. He was rubbing his closed eyes as Persona turned him around to face him and Mikan. When he opened his eyes fully, he had a huge grin on his face and said "Onii-chan, Onee-chan, Welcome back." then hugged his two siblings, one arm around each neck. The siblings both sighed and thought '_This is going to be a long day.'_

Phew another chapter done.

If you have any ideas don't be shy and just tell me.

Read and Review.


	4. The Angel

**Sorry it took so long to update. It was a really long two weeks for me. Thanks to Dragon-Angel123 for giving me ideas for this story.**

**If people are wondering what the ages are then I'll tell you:**

**Girls & Boys are- 17**

**Youichi- 9**

**Persona- 23**

**I hope that helps with the confusion.**

**Do not own GA so don't ask.**

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Angel

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan, Welcome back!" said Youichi as he pulled back from his siblings. Both siblings sighed as they stared at there younger brother who was trying to get sleep from his eyes.

Then he started asking them questions. "How was your trip? Did you have fun? Did you get me anything? And can I sleep with Mikan-nee tonight?" Mikan stared at Persona expecting him to answer. "We'll talk about the trip later. We had…fun on some parts of the trip. And since Mikan was always busy I got you most of the gifts, but she did get you some." and Mikan answered the last question with a yes.

Then she turned deadly eyes to the group who were staring wide eyed at them. "If you tell anyone and I mean anyone you will be dead before the day ends. And that goes for Imai as well." as she said the last sentence she glared at the video camera which was taping the whole thing. "Got it?" The group nodded their heads.

~Mikan's POV~

They all nodded their heads, but Koko, being as curious as ever, asked "Why?". I glared at him for asking and also for making me bring up those horrible memories. Now, normally people say memories are precious and you should never get rid of them or burry them in the forgotten place of your mind. Well I have one thing to say about that: Screw You!

I felt a raging aura besides me. I looked over to my beloved brother with an angry and grim expression, telling me he does not have memory loss yet, because he remembers just as well as I do. I looked back at the 8 faces staring at us, looking at me and my brother. They were all looking curious as to know why we were looking like this, although some didn't show it in their facial expressions, but their eyes tell it all. **(A.N: for some people who don't know it is Natsume, Hotaru, and Youichi.) **

I glared harder at them and said through clenched teeth, "Lets just say we were on the run for 4 months by all kinds of people." Seeing as I wasn't in the mood to be pressed for further information, they backed off.

Rei-nii looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. I stared at the beautiful scene, ok well supposed to be beautiful scene. It reminded me of all the kills and blood shed I caused. Its kind of funny how all the screams of this one village came rushing to my mind as soon as I saw the reds and oranges. Ok, well not so funny, more like painful.

Then I thought this was a really long day and it was going to get longer soon.

Both Rei-nii and I stood up with the same thoughts going through our minds. We kissed each others cheeks as a way of goodnight since we got used to it and left without a word to the group.

I was carrying You-chan since he wanted to spend the night with me. When we got to my room, I opened the door and walked in with him on my arm.

"Alright You-chan, do you have your things that you need to spend the night?" I asked while putting him down.

He shook his head yes. Then out of nowhere a ghost fell into my room carrying his things, set them down in the guest room, and left. I raised an eyebrow at this and thought, _'That was odd, but weird. It looked like a ghost from Mario. I think its name was Boo.' _I thought.

Youichi went and changed into his pjs while I changed into mine. When he came out he looked so cute. He had black pants on with ghost flying around on it. His shirt was an oversized grey shirt that went down to his knees. I recognized it as one of Rei-nii shirts that were too small for him. I was wear something similar to him, but only in red with black dragons and a black shirt.

Youichi looked up at me with a sad expression and said, "Onee-chan, why did you leave for America with Onii-chan? Why did you leave me? I missed you so much. Did you and Onii-chan hate me? Did I do something wrong? Why did you leave me all alone?" by now I could see he was trying to hold back his tears. The only thing I could think of to stop him from crying was to hug him and that's exactly what I did.

I spoke in a soft voice, "Youichi we don't hate you. How could you even think that? Me and Rei-nii had to go so I could protect you and this academy. We missed you so much too. You did nothing wrong so lets go to bed now. OK?" He nodded his head and crawled into my bed **(Hey I rhymed)**. I crawled in next to him and soon we were out.

~End of Mikan's POV~

_~Mikan's Dream~_

_Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of water dripped in the endless sea of black. Mikan looked around trying to figure out where she was. Suddenly fire erupted into torches making a pathway through the dark. She could tell that she was standing in ankle deep water now. She followed the torch lit path till the lighting got brighter and brighter until it was completely white. _

_She was standing in an all white circular room. The only color was the deep oranges and light yellows of the fire on the torches that stood against the wall creating a circle around her._

"_Finally, you came. I was wondering how long it will take you to get here." said a man's voice behind her. She turned around to be faced by a black iron gate instead of the wall. The torches went inside giving enough light for her to see a mans figure sitting against the wall. He got up and walked to the black poles protruding from the ground. When she got a clear view of him she immediately knew who he was._

"_Azrael." she spoke softly knowing that he could hear her. _

_Azrael had pitch black hair that reached the end of his neck in the back and went to his chin in the front. He had black eyes that had specs of red in it. He wore a black wife beater that showed some of his stomach. Two necklaces that were black and had crosses on them. Dark blue jeans that went down to the floor that had his bare feet peeking out at the bottom. He had two fingerless gloves on that wrapped around the middle finger. The left one stopped just above the elbow with two arm bands around his bicep. On the right the glove stopped a little above his wrist where bandages started and ended a little below his elbow. Two blackish-purple wings protruded out of his back._**(If you want to see the image go to Deviantart and type in glompable angel bishie XD. First picture you see) **

"_Glad you could make it, Mikan. Sit down, we need to talk." Azrael said as he sat down with Mikan in tow. "Now what would Azrael, the Angel of Death, want from little ol' me?" asked Mikan. _

"_Five years." he said softly. _

"_Eh." " It's been five years since we made that contract." he stated. "Ahh…" Mikan said while turning her head away saying that she knew exactly what he was talking about. "And 8 more months till the contract ends." he finished._

"_Are you sure she is in the AAO here?" Mikan asked. He looked over at her then smirked. "I'm certain she's here. I can feel it. Then we can go up to heaven together so God can make us angels again. And you can make your wish for helping us." Mikan looked down at the ground and asked "But why me? There were other people dying out there." "Because you were the one who I chose and besides your fighting the AAO anyway. Plus it was an added bonus that I let you live again, well until our contract ends, but you have your wish so you can still live. Unless you still want to die." He still had that smirk plastered on his face. "No. I still want to live. I want to live since Jay, Nicole, and Akira can't." she said with a confident tone and look. _

"_What happens if I can't complete the task at the end of the deadline?" she continued while looking straight into his eyes. "Hmm…" he looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "You'll die, while I'll be freed and go on a rampage looking for my Sofiel, killing all until I find her."_

"_But, isn't that against God? Killing humans without a reason?" Mikan asked. "Love, I'm the Angel of Death, that's my job." Azrael said with a sadistic smirk and the red in his eyes shown out more than the black, looking like blood. Mikan wasn't afraid of him, she was at first when she first met him, I mean who wouldn't, but now she's ok with him. "Besides, I know you'll complete the task before 8 months are up. We're very close to completing it anyway." It was kinda cool how he trusted her and she him. They became fast friends in 5 years. _

"_Azrael?" "Hmm?" "What kind of angel was Sofiel?" He looked at her with so much love and kindness when he answered, "The Angel of Life." Now she understood part of the reason why he loved her so much. She was his other half. His soul mate._

_"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something." Mikan looked up at him with a question mark above her head. "I'll be appearing around you all the time since the contract is coming to an end and the restraints on these bars are too weak to hold me in. You'll be the only one who can see me unless I make myself visible to other people. Ok?" Mikan nodded her head in agreement. "Now it's time to wake up for your mission tonight, my Broken Toy." as he was saying this his voice was fading like the rest of her surrounding until it was a whisper and she woke up._

~End of Dream~

Mikan woke up and turned to look at her clock. 10 o'clock. 30 more minutes until her mission. She got up and changed into her mission clothes which were black pants. Black muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves that end at the elbow, and black sneakers. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and put on a white cat mask that ended at the top of her nose and 1/3 of her cheeks.

Mikan kissed Youichi's forehead and left through the window. She was headed to the northern forest.

~Northern Forest~

When Mikan got to a clearing in the forest, she stopped in her tracks. She stood there for awhile until she felt someone else's presence. She whipped around to see Persona standing in the tree's shadows. He slowly walked out to greet her. "Early as usual Shiro Neko. I remember when you first started training you were always late." he said. "Persona, I didn't come here to talk, I came here for a mission. So can you please tell me the detail of this mission." Mikan asked. Persona nodded and began telling her the information of this mission. "In warehouse 36 you will find your target. A rare alice stone that I want you to copy and bring back. The alice is transformation. There are-"

"Hold on Persona. Transformation is not a rare alice, it's some what common." Persona glared at her for interuping him and made an exasperated sigh, then said, "This alice can change your gender, so if your a girl it will change you into a boy and vice versa. Now there are 56 alices guarding and 44 normal guarding. We want you to take all of them out and if you find an alice you like you may steal it. Understood?" "Understood!" with that Mikan left on her mission.

~On Mission~

Mikan stood on a thick branch in the trees. She was using her X-ray alice to see where all the men were and her target. Once she found it she took off.

She was dodging kicks and punches and weapons being thrown at her. 30 minutes later she killed all the men and gained 11 new alices: Ice, teleportation, telekinesis, plant manipulation, levitation, cooking, super speed, human/ animal pheromone, shadow maniplulation, and doppelganger. She had a big gash on her right arm and a big gash on her left leg.

Mikan ran to the room where the alice stone was being kept. When she saw it, she grabbed it. It was a blue stone with pink swirls going around it. "Nice job, Shiro Neko." said a voice behind her. Mikan turned around to be faced with a man who has orange hair and dark violet eyes. "Reo." Mikan said with disgust. "Join us Shiro Neko, or…this." *SNAP* Reo snapped his fingers and 30 men came out from behind the wall.

"Reo, I'll never join you." and with that Mikan used her new teleportation alice and teleported back to Gakuen Alice.

~Back at the school~

Mikan arrived at the academy 5 minutes later. She was exhausted and her back was killing her for overuse of alices. You could see the blackish-white light coming out of her tattoo.

Persona came out of the bushes behind her. "Did you copy the alice yet?" he asked. Mikan shook her head yes, gave him the alice stone, and headed back to her room._ 'I knew this was going to be a long day. Well, at least it over.' _she thought as she stopped at the Sakura tree to catch her breath, then teleported to her room to sleep.

~Natsume's POV~

I couldn't sleep so I did the only thing I could think of. Go to the Sakura tree. It was 11 o'clock when I got there. There is a lot on my mind at the moment. Why did Polka change so much? What happened to her? Where is the idiot I used to know? All of these questions are in my head and I want answers. **(I know. He is a bit OOC but bear with me. I'm new.)**

There was rustling down below the branches from where I was sitting. I looked down to see a girl in a white cat mask. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was bleeding pretty badly from her arm and leg. Before I could jump down and leave her alone, she vanished. '_Weird.' _I thought. I headed off to bed since I was getting sleepy. I'll confront Polka tomorrow.

* * *

**Phew another chapter done.**

**If you have any ideas don't be shy and just tell me and don't be shy to review. Get those thoughts of yours about this story or me outta there and onto a review**

**Read and Review**.


	5. The Bet

**Sorry it took so long to update. It was a really long two weeks for me. Thanks to Dragon-Angel123 for giving me ideas for this story.**

**If people are wondering what the ages are then I'll tell you:**

**Girls & Boys are- 17**

**Youichi- 9**

**Persona- 23**

**I hope that helps with the confusion.**

**Do not own GA so don't ask.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Bet

_The toymaker looked to the forgotten self called the darkness. His eyes peered over his spectacles to look at one particular broken toy. He was working on a new toy, but he kept looking over at that one toy. He knew she was one of his finer works and he was very proud when he finished her. Now it broke his heart to look at her battered body. _

_The porcelain doll had a shattered chest. Where her heart used to lay is now a gaping black hole. Her creamy colored arms and legs had cracks in the clay making home for the scars that were bound to appear if she were fixed. Her vibrant eyes that held so much kindness, love, and life were now dull with hostility, hate, and the unwillingness to live. Her hair that was always shinning and looked like fine silk now had no shine to it and looked like straw. Her crimson red frilly dress now had tares in it. She was a lady of noble blood but now she is sitting among the commoners on that shelf of darkness._

_The toymaker remembered that she was made in a pair with a striking young lad. The young lord was probably in another toy store, maybe in the same condition as she. The toymaker couldn't focus on his work. So maybe, just maybe, he will slowly fix her up to stop his troubled mind… _

Beep…Beep…Beep

*Smack* then Beep…Beep…Beep

Mikan shot her head up at the continuous sound of her alarm clock after she smacked it. She looked at it hard then she remembered that yesterday Persona got her a new alarm clock. It came out very recently and could withstand anything including Mikan's death crushing slaps to make it shut up. She finally turned it off. Mikan felt movement besides her. She looked over and saw Youichi sleeping peacefully at her side. She slowly got out of bed and touched the cold floor with her bare feet.

When she stood up she almost collapsed at the pain that hit her. Mikan walked towards the bathroom wincing in pain every now and again. When she finally got to the bathroom, she got the first-aid kit out. She put the kit on the sink and started the shower as she began to strip her clothes. Mikan noticed that when she stepped into the shower the water turned red at her feet and slowly went away.

After Mikan was done with her shower, she bandaged her arm and leg. She walked into her closet for her uniform and when she finished getting dressed, she heard a groan followed by "Mikan-nee."

She walked out to see Youichi getting up. "You-chan go get dressed, while I make breakfast."

Youichi nodded his head and went into the guest bedroom to get changed. Mikan was making their favorite: blueberry muffins with toast and eggs, scrambled of course.

Youichi came out smelling the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. When he sat down he noticed something and no it wasn't the food. "Mikan-nee, what happened to your arm and leg?" asked Youichi. "Mission. Now eat before your breakfast gets cold." was her simple reply. He understood that she wasn't going to explain any farther and ate his food.

Mikan and Youichi were walking in the hall going to class. "Mikan-nee, I'm going to your class today." said Youichi. Mikan just nodded her head.

They were late getting to class and the lucky teacher who got them was none other than the frog lover himself, Jinno, the math teacher.

When they opened the door at the back and sat down at Mikan's seat by Natsume, Jinno yelled, "Sakura, why are you late for my class?" Mikan looked at him then shrugged. By this action Jinno got really mad. "ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Mikan looked at him again and said, "Why should I tell you?" This earned snickers and giggles in the class.

Jinno was really red in the face from anger. "SAKURA, DE-" before he could finish the PA system came on. "Would Mikan Sakura please come to the principle's office. I repeat Mikan Sakura please come to the principle's office."

Mikan stood up with Youichi in tow. "See ya Jin-Jin." she said then left. None of the class noticed the injuries she received, except two. **(Natsume and Hotaru)**

~Principle's office~

Mikan dropped Youichi off at his class before she went to her Uncle's office. When she opened the door to her Uncle Kazu's office, she saw Persona, The high school principle **(aka her Uncle Kazu**), and the ESP.

"Mikan, come in and sit down." said the ESP. His voice sent shivers down her spine. She walked in and sat down on the couch facing her uncle's desk. Her uncle looked angry and upset about something. The ESP started to talk, "Mikan, do you remeber the mission you went on last night? To retrieve the gender transforming alice stone?" Mikan nodded to tell him that she remembered. He then continued with an evil smile on his face, "We want you to test it out. We could call this a bet if you want."

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him because he was using one of her weaknesses. Mikan never refuses a bet or a promise that she make or gets offered. Kazu just looked away from the scene hoping she wouldn't say yes. Persona was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, staring straight ahead. The ESP continued his speech taking the silence as a 'go on'.

"I want you to change into a guy for three weeks to see how long this alice can last without changing back and if you win this bet by completing all three weeks without anybody knowing or changing back to a girl, I'll let the dangerous abilities have no missions for 3 days. Deal?" The ESP stretched his hand forward waiting for her to shake it. Mikan thought on this for awhile before answering, "Deal, but make it a week and I can tell Youichi because he is family." "Deal." with that she shook his outstretched hand and left without another word.

"I hope she can do this." said Kazu after Mikan and the ESP left. "She can, just trust her." said Persona as he left.

~In Mikan's room~

It was night now and Youichi was sleeping peacefully on her bed after she explained the situation about her 3 week deal.

Mikan stared up at the moon. "Hey, you should get to sleep now. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow." She looked over and saw Azrael lazily sitting on the window sill smirking at her. "And don't worry, I'll help you with some parts about being a guy." he said. She nodded and looked down at the hair piece and necklace that had a blue stone with a pink swirl embedded in them.

Mikan left the window and headed to bed with tomorrow's event plaguing her dreams.

* * *

**Phew another chapter done. If some of you don't know what ESP stands for in my fic, it stands for Elementary School Principle. **

**If you have any ideas don't be shy and just tell me. **

**Read and Review**.


	6. A guy with a 3 week bet

**Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to Otaku-Mae and Dragon-Angel 123 for giving me ideas for this story.**

**If people are wondering what the ages are then I'll tell you:**

**Girls & Boys are- 17**

**Youichi- 9**

**Persona- 23**

**I hope that helps with the confusion.**

**Do not own GA so don't ask.**

* * *

Chapter : A Guy with a 3 Week Bet

Mikan got up at around 6 in the morning to get ready. She was enrolling as a new student today.

She used her new alice that she got two days ago and slowly began changing into a boy. When the transformation was done she looked at her full length mirror.

Her brown wavy, waist length hair, turned straight, coal black and got an inch longer. She got bangs that went a little past her chin. Her eyes were a very light shade of blue, looking like blue ice or the center of a blue flame. Her body got a little tanner, but still looking a bit pale. Her arm and leg muscles became more noticeable and a six pack laid under her shirt. She also grew 2 inches taller putting her at 5`8.

"Wow your almost as handsome and sexy as me." said Azrael who was watching the transformation occur. Mikan looked at him thinking he was full of himself. "Well lets see how you do in taking a shower, pretty boy." he said with a full blown smirk. Mikan rolled her eyes at him and headed to the shower. She knew what to expect because health class in America was very detailed about the body and the different parts of what the male and female have and don't have. They even had pictures and diagrams on the wall!

15 minutes later she came out of the shower and got dressed in the guy's uniform. After she was dressed, she started to braid her hair in a low braid. When she finished with that she turned her eyes to her dresser where the hair piece and necklace lay. She remembered what Persona said to her about them.

_~Flashback~_

_Mikan was slowly walking to her room back from the office. Classes would be over in an hour or two so she didn't want to go back to class. She reached her room in 30 minutes and opened the door._

_She felt someone's presence here and she knew who's it is too. She walked into her bedroom to see her older brother sitting on her bed. "Rei-nii, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked as she sat next to her brother. Persona didn't have his mask on so his blood red eyes stared at her before answering._

"_I have to give you something for this bet that you made with the ESP." he said as he held out a necklace and a hair piece._

_The hair piece was a silver cuff and had a blue stone with a pink swirl in the center. The design was two griffins on either side of the stone, facing each other with one claw up as if they were about to fight. The border has vines entwining together some with buds about to bloom on them and some with sakura petals._

_The necklace was a black rope like chain and had a pendant hanging off the end. The pendant had a big blue stone with a pink swirl in the center. The stone was placed in a silver holding and on it was vines going around the stone. Some went over the stone holding it in place. It was a Sakura design, so some flowers were blooming here and there._

"_What's this for Rei-nii?" asked Mikan. Persona just looked at her for a while, then he replied "This is to help you keep your new form better. If your alice is being overused the stones will activate, so you wont be seen as a girl. This is part of the original stone, so they wont fade or lose power." He then stood up preparing to leave, when Mikan stopped him by grabbing his shirt._

"_I have 8 more months left to live." she said. She was looking away from him, not wanting to see his facial expression at the moment._

_Before Persona could answer the door opened to reveal Youichi. After he came in they started to talk about their trip to America until Youichi fell asleep. __**(A/N: I know that I didn't write about their trip to America, but it wasn't all that important.**__) _

~End of flashback~

Mikan finished putting on the pieces of jewelry and put the braid over her left shoulder so she can keep an eye on the hair piece just incase she lost it.. "Alright pretty-boy, you did good with the shower, now name and story is what you need next. You can keep the personality, but how 'bout adding a playboy attitude in with your act?"

Mikan was disgusted to flirt with girls, but then she thought it might come in handy when she wants information. "Fine. Naru made up a story so I don't have to worry about that. My alice will be Ice and my name…" Mikan said. Her voice was a bit deep, but not to high, it was just right. "Maybe Miki because of the forest you always ran to and climbed the trees in it. Izo because of your Ice alice. Or-" "Shiro." "What did you say?" asked Azrael annoyed by the fact that she interrupted him. "I said 'Shiro'. I want my name to be Shiro Togu." "Fine by me. Hey the little brat's waking up, so see ya." he said then disappeared.

Youichi woke up to see a guy with black hair in a braid over his left shoulder and his bangs reaching a little past his chin. He figured this this was his Mikan-onee-chan in guy form. She explained to him about her bet last night.

"What's your name?" asked Youichi. "Shiro, Shiro Togu, You-chan. Please treat me kindly for these 3 weeks as a guy." Shiro said** (I'll start calling Mikan Shiro until the bet is over.) **. Youichi nodded his head then went to get dressed.

They left Mikan's room and went to Youichi's classroom first. After she dropped him off she headed to the staff room. "Well this is progressing well pretty boy." Azrael appeared as soon as Youichi was gone. Shiro nodded his head then spotted a scene infront of the Sakura tree. There was a girl in a middle school uniform and two guys in the high school uniform, picking on a girl in the middle school uniform too, who was on the ground.

He walked over to them as Azrael stayed behind to watch. Shiro came up behind the two guys and grabbed there shoulders. "Three against one doesn't seem fair. How about I even the people out." he said and froze the two boys from the shoulder down. The girl ran off afraid of what he was going to do to her after he froze her two lackeys.

He noticed the girl on the ground had her eyes closed with her hand above her head in the fetal position . "Hey are you alright?" Shiro asked while bending down to her height. She slowly opened her eyes to revel blueish-grey eyes. Her brown hair fell a little past her shoulders. She looked at him as he helped her up. "Y-yes." she stuttered.. "That's good. What's your name?" "Hikari Yamato." "My name is Shiro Togu. I have to go to the staff room now. Bye." with that Shiro left the girl standing there with a small blush on her face.

"Nice performance pretty boy." said Azrael. He just nodded his head and they continued on in silence. When they reached the staff room the door opened, someone grabbed his hand, and the next thing he knew was that he was standing in front of the door to class 2-B. "When I call your name that is when you'll come in." said Narumi, then he disappeared into the class room.

~In the Classroom~

Narumi entered the noisy classroom. "Class listen up. I have some good and bad news." once he was sure he had the classes attention he continued, "The bad news is that Mikan Sakura went back to America for three weeks. The good news is that we have a new student. You may come in now."

Shiro walked into the room. The whole class was paying attention to him after Narumi said that Mikan left and when Shiro came in, all the girls got hearts in there eyes. "Tell the class who you are." said Narumi. "Shiro Togu. Dangerous Abilities class. Special Star." he said. "Alright class, any questions for Shiro-kun?" after he said that all the girls hands shot up, then they started to blurt out random questions.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Will you be mine?"

"Will you marry me?

And a guy asked, "What is your alice?"

Shiro just looked bored and replied "No, no, no, and Ice"

"Alright Shiro-kun your seat will be where Mikan used to sit, besides Natsume in the back. Ja ne." Narumi said as he left. Shiro just walked to his seat and sat down. No sooner a bunch of girls came up to Natsume and Shiro. Then all of them were screaming and had their hair on fire.

"Oi, why are you here?" asked Natsume, curious as to why this guy came and Mikan left on the same day. Shiro just turned his head to look at Natsume and said, "A bet with Mikan." then left, leaving a few people confused and curious.

* * *

**Phew another chapter done. **

**If you have any ideas don't be shy and just tell me. **

**Read and Review**.


	7. Some Truths

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Do not own GA so don't ask.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Some Truths

'_A bet with Mikan? What happened to her? Maybe that Shiro guy knows something. I'll ask him.' _Natsume thought. He got up and left the room looking for the new guy. The class silently followed him.

Shiro was lying under the Sakura tree, trying to figure out what to do for 3 weeks. Suddenly a shadow appeared over him. He cracked one eye open to look at the person. It was Natsume. "Oi. What bet did she make with you." Natsume demanded instead of asked. Shiro sighed, "What does it got to do with you?" "She's my friend." Shiro started laughing until tears came out of his eyes. He stood up wiping away some of his tears and looked at a very mad Natsume. "You? A friend? That is hilarious. You don't even know a thing about her. So what right do you have to say you are her friend." he said coldly to Natsume. "I know her. She is stupid, way to cheerful, loud, annoying, a child, and she's a childish panties wearing little girl. She lives with her grandpa. Has a blackmailing best friend and her birthday is January 1st." **(A/N: Cool! Me and Mikan have the same birthday. My birthday is Jan. 1 too and I'm not lying.)** Natsume stated, proud of how much he knew about her. "You seriously know very little about her. I know way more than you do. What her life is like. What she has been through. She doesn't even like you." Shiro looked at him as he replied.

Natsume was about to reply but was cut off from Shiro. "Do you know the reason she left? Do you know what she went through just to be your 'friend'? Did you even understand her feelings at all?" Natsume was surprised to hear this. All he could say was, "No."

Shiro got angry and started yelling causing the classroom and some other students to crowed, "Every day since she came here she was pushed away by you, you her supposed friend. She was shot by a Baka gun by her 'best friend' because she just wanted a hug. She was cheerful, loud, and stupid so no one could see her pain. Her parents are held captive by the AAO. They have been out of her life for 9 years. She took care of her younger brother by herself. She was beaten black and blue every day by your fan girls, telling her to stay away from you. But did she listen? NO! She even fell for you once. But you told her you hated her the day before her birthday and the day she was about to confess. Her best friend was too busy with a 'more imortant than friendship' invention to help her. Your so wrapped up in your darkness that you don't even realized that Mikan fell into that same darkness even before she came here! She took on missions for you! She hates every one in this school except for the Special Abilities class. So don't you dare say you are her friend."

Shiro left Natsume and the crowd after he said that. Natsume and the people remembered that day they last saw her.

_~flashback~_

_It was the day before New Years and also the day before Mikan's birthday. Mikan was skipping down the hall way, happy that she was turning 12 tomorrow. She suddenly got grabbed by her arm and yanked into a dark room. The lights turned on revealing Natsume's fan club._

"_Where are you going?" asked one girl, who appeared to be the leader. Mikan was scared and she showed it too. "Not going to answer? Get her girls." the leader said. They beat her till she was black, blue, and bleeding. They didn't hit her face, so the people didn't ask or think of what happened to her or who did it._

_Mikan got up after they left. She put her hand on her arm and flinched just before she touched it. She went up to her No-Star room, fixed herself up, and changed her clothes. No one knew about this and if they did, would they care? Probably not. No one really liked her, so why would they care. The only people who cared for her were her Uncle, Persona, Youichi, but only when no one was around, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Natsume and Yuu._

_Se walked down the hallway and heard some talking from the class room. "Can you believe Sakura? I mean, she is way to cheerful." said a girl voice. Anna? "I know right. I hate her. She flirts with all the boys." Nonoko? "Even Koko, Ruka, and Yuu hate her. Everyone hates her. I wish she would just die." said Anna. Mikan couldn't believe her ears. She ran, trying so hard to stop the on coming of tears. Maybe Natsume didn't hate her! She could confess her love to him and maybe everything will work out._

_Mikan ran to the Sakura tree. She spotted Natsume laying on the ground with his eyes closed. "Natsume!" she yelled running up to him. When she stopped by his side she said, "Natsume, I have something to tell you." "Go away." he said. "Huh? But Natsume I have some-" He suddenly stood up._

"_Don't you understand Japanese. I said Go away." he said turning around, not facing her. "I thought I was your friend. I thought you liked me." she whispered. "That's just it. You __thought__ I was your friend. Why would I like someone as dense as you. I hate you." Natsume said as he left, leaving a crying Mikan._

_Mikan ran to her friend's lab, wanting to be told, "It's alright. He didn't mean it. No one hates you. No one will hurt you." When she got to the door of her friend's lab, she began to beat the door screaming, "Hotaru, Hotaru let me in."_

_The door didn't budge, but a voice did reply, "Why should I let you in? I'm busy unlike you." Mikan swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to keep her voice even. "But Hotaru can't we spend some time together?" Mikan whined. She heard a mumbled "Your so annoying." then a bit louder voice that was Hotaru's, "Just go away Baka. Sometimes I wished you never followed me here." Mikan was trying to keep the tears from falling as she asked, "Are your inventions more important than your friendship?" "Yes." was the immediate reply._

_Mikan bolted from the door and just ran. She kept repeating the word she wanted to hear in her head, 'It's alright. He didn't mean it. They didn't mean it. It's all a dream and it will be over soon. No one hates you. No one will hurt you. Your safe with friends who love you.' But it wasn't alright, or she wouldn't be crying. He meant it. They meant it. This wasn't a dream, it was reality and she can't wake up from it. She didn't have any friends and she wasn't loved by them at all, they even hit her till she bled. They hated her and she hated them._

_They all didn't know they made her cry or that they lost a friend that day._

_Mikan wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone, causing them both to fall down. When she looked up she saw her brother's annoyed face that quickly changed into a worried one upon looking at her tear stained face. She just buried her head in his chest, crying her heart out. "What's wrong Mikan?" asked Persona as he patted her back, then ran his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her._

"_Everyone hates me Aniki! I have no friends! I get beaten black and blue everyday because of Natsume's fan club! My best friend wished I was never here! And people want me to die! I don't know what to do!" Mikan said in between hard sobs that shook her body. Persona didn't know what to say. He just sat there, rubbing her back until the storm stopped. When it stopped she looked up at him and asked if she could she her uncle. Persona nodded his head and carried her to the high school principle's office._

_On the way there Mikan kept her head in his chest, clutching his jacket at the back. She didn't want to look at the people who they pasted, and defiantly not at the place that hated her so much. What did she do to make them hate her so much? She was nice, caring, and considerate. She helped them when they needed help, she did chores for them, she even went out of her way to save a classmate of hers when the AAO took __him.__ What did she do? God please tell her, her heart wont be able to take much more of this._

_They reached their uncle's office in 30 minuets. Persona moved Mikan to one arm and opened the door. Kazu looked up at who entered his office and was shocked to see Persona holding Mikan. He got up and went around his desk so he can hold Mikan. "What happened to her?" he asked. Persona just shrugged, "I don't know. She ran into to me and cried her heart out." _

"_Mikan can you please tell us the reason your upset?" Kazu asked as he sat down on the couch with Mikan in his arms. Mikan looked up at him with red puffy eyes. Tear streaks were still visible on her red cheeks. Then she told them everything. To her getting beaten, how people don't like her, and how her heart got broken. She was crying when she finished. It wasn't hard or loud like before, but just silent tears falling out of her dull eyes._

_The clock suddenly chimed and fireworks went off out side, stating that the new year came. It was now Mikan's birthday and she was spending it in tears. "Uncle I want to go to America with Rei-nii." Mikan said softly. Kazu looked at Persona silently asking if he would go with her like she asked. Persona nodded his head. No way was he leaving his little sister when she thinks that everyone in the world hates her. "Okay Mikan. Go get some rest, then you can pack. Your plane will leave at 3 p.m." Kazu said just as softly to her. Mikan just got up off of his lap and immediately fainted because of the emotional damage she took. Persona caught her and took her back to her room, where he packed her stuff while she slept._

_The next day, on the second of January, they had class. No one had seen Mikan since the 31rst. They wanted to know where the happy-go-lucky girl went. The bell rang, signaling it was class time and still no Mikan. Little did they know that she left on a 13 hour flight to America yesterday. _

_Narumi came in wearing casual boy clothing. The class was shocked to see him wearing normal clothes for his gender. He walked up to the desk and sighed sadly. "Sensei, where is Mikan-chan?" asked a girl. Narumi looked like he was about to burst into tears after that question. The class got over shock and became worried. "Mikan-chan," Narumi started, "Mikan-chan left for America yesterday and we don't know when she'll be coming back. Free period."_

_The class went back into shock. They were sad that the happy person that made their days seem brighter was gone. Natsume was too hurt so he left and went to his room. Hotaru ran to her room and cried. The rest of the class slowly left to their room till no one was left._

_~End of flashback~_

Natsume was left alone at the Sakura tree. He never realized how much everyone hurt her. He was just trying to keep her from getting hurt that day, but it looks like he hurt her even more. He left to go to the D.A. class today. It was the special class day today.

He got to the clearing when the others did. Now all that was left was to wait for there teacher. Persona showed up with a man wearing a blue mask with an ice design coming out from the bottom of the eye holes. Blue flames out lined the ice creating a mirrored affect inside the ice. "This is our new student. Shiro Togu a.k.a Blazing Ice. He will be with us for 3 weeks." Persona said. Hayate started to laugh at him while looking at Shiro. "Him? In the D.A. class? He looks like a girl and probably fails all his missions because he is too weak."

Shiro was trying hard not to hit him. Just because he doesn't have bulging muscles everywhere, does not make him weak. He is very strong, quick, and completes all his missions. "If you think he is too weak then why don't you fight him?" asked Persona. "Sure why not. I'll win anyway." Hayate smirked. Shiro turned around to Persona and held up his wrists to show three bracelets on each. They had to go to central town to get 12 more alice control devices for Mikan/Shiro. Persona took 4 off and the blue mask which was also a control device, leaving him with one braceley on each wrist.

Shiro turned to face Hayate with his piercing blue eyes. The class all sat back to watch the fight as Persona leaned on a tree with a smirk on his face. Rui was petting Nobara's head, Hajime looked board, and Natsume was sitting with Youichi on his lap.

"You can go first." said Shiro as he put his hands in his pockets. Hayate started to make his wind razor sharp and tried to cut him. Shiro just lazily bent down at the waist backwards. He started avoiding the hits that Hayate was throwing at him. "Do something!" yelled Hayate as he missed him again. "But if I do something the fight will be over. *Sigh* Well you asked for it." stated Shiro as he brought up his left leg and swung it in front of him, hitting Hayate in the stomach making him fly. Hayate hit a tree and was about to slide down it when icicles pinned him to the tree. Shiro slowly walked towards him with an evil smirk making chills run down everyone's spines while creating a blue flamed sword. "I forgot to mention that I have the Ice and Blue Flame alice." he said as he brought the sword up. Hayate was scared of him and of what he was about to do. "That's enough Shiro. I don't want you to kill one of my students. I need them for missions." said Persona getting up from his spot on the tree. "As you wish, Sensei."

Shiro's sword and ice were gone and Persona put his alice devices back on. The class sat there in awe of what just happened. Youichi knew his sister was scary when she was mad, but he didn't think she was this terrifying. Natsume couldn't believe the new kid had the Blue Flame alice. The class now knew not to mess with him or get him mad. "Look Nobara, someone has the same alice as you. Maybe you can become good friends." said Rui. Nobara just nodded her head shyly. Persona told the class to start training.

As they trained Shiro started to think up a plan regarding her parents. She wants to know where they are in the AAO. He went over to Persona and told him he wanted to leave for today. Persona said it was okay so he left.

He was walking to his dorm when he spotted a girl with red hair and black eyes. '_Hmm… she looks like someone I know. Ah! I know she is an AAO guard and keeps track of people in the organization. Her name is Aiko Osaka and her alice is Information. Well Azrael looks like you get to see me flirt for the first time.' _He thought as he walked up to her. Azrael appeared behind him cheering him on.

Shiro slyly walked up to her with the grace of a cat. Aiko spotted him and started to blush as she backed into the wall. She was really amazed that a hot guy like him would come up to her. When he got near her, he said, "Hello. My name is Shiro Togu. What's your name?" "A-Aiko Osaka." Shiro smiled as he grabbed her chin and started to lean on her, putting one arm above her head. "Well Aiko," he purred, "Can you tell me where Yuka and Izumi are in the AAO, plus where the AAO is at?" Shiro blew in her ear as he whispered that in a velvet voice. He started to use the Truth alice on her so she could tell him what he needed. "T-The A-AAO is 5-50 miles f-from here. Y-Yuka and I-Izumi are in b-b-building 5." Aiko stuttered as her face was turning scarlet. "Very good Aiko." Shiro said as he caressed her cheek. He pulled away a little to look at her face. He started to move in as her eyes fluttered closed. Just an inch away from her lips, he knocked her out. Her erased her memories of him and their conversation, then laid her against the wall.

Azrael laughing out loud so hard as he watched this. Shiro is a very good playboy, Azrael noticed. "I thought you were seriously going to kiss her." Azrael said in between laughs. Shiro was coming up to him with a very disgusted look on his face. He did not like what he just did. It made in feel dirty having that kind of power and on top of it he is a girl! "Shut it Azrael. I dont kiss my own sex. I have goosebump on my arms now. Look." Shiro complained as he pulled up his sleeve showing said goosebump. Azrael laughed harder at this.

"Please just shup up. I have some planning to do and I don't want your obnoxious laughter to get in the way." he said coldly pulling down his sleeve. "Alright, alright. As long as you don't flirt with me too playboy." Azrael said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Do not call me a playboy." whined Shiro as they got to his room.

They went in to get some sleep and to start their planning.

* * *

**Phew another chapter done. **

**If you have any ideas don't be shy and just tell me. **

**Read and Review**.


	8. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**THIS STORY IS UNDER REVISION DUE TO MY DISLIKE OF HOW IT IS WRITEN**

**I thank all my readers who have stuck by me and I am asking a big favor by asking if you will continue to wait for this story to be re-uploaded and fitted to my own preference.**

**I know a lot of people have read this story and I know very little of them have written a review/favorite/followed. I ask very little and I hope you can boast my inspiration by reviewing and letting me know where I can improve, what you want to see in the story, and anything else you have on you mind. **

**You can also requests for stories if you really want to and I'll let you know if I will publish your stories.**


End file.
